ShikaTema/Unofficial
Fillers 'Part II' Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha The Konona 11 are sent to rescue the Sand Siblings. Shikamaru and Ino save Temari and soon after, Shikamaru and Temari begin bickering, to which Ino comments they are like a married couple. Some time later, Shikamaru and Temari pull off a combo attack and defeat their advisory. Afterwards, they both smile at each other in triumph. In a filler episode set after Pain's attack, Konohamaru challenges the visiting Temari to a fight to prove himself. Hearing from Moegi and Udon of Konohamaru's plan, Shikamaru rushes to his aid. Shikamaru is able to halt Temari and Konohamaru's battle before either is injured and notes that Temari was cruel, but also had a softer side. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Arc Temari and her team run into a group of resurrected ninja attempting to free the captured Edo Kage. One of these dead ninja was her old childhood nemesis from Suna named Daimaru. He used this opportunity to confess his love for Temari, only to be quickly rejected, when she said even if he had lived she never would of gone out with him. Matsuri and Yukata, who were with Temari, revealed that his confession was pointless anyway since she already had someone else she liked and described him as an intelligent guy. A flustered Temari denies this. In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Arc In episode 394, Tsunade decides to arrange a meeting with Gaara to propose her plans of the new Chūnin Exams. Tsunade contacted Gaara and asks him to meet in Konoha. When Gaara arrived with his siblings, Shikamaru was assigned to greet and lead them to the meeting. After the first meeting, Shikamaru and Temari have an alone chat, talking about Gaara and the meeting. After the exam was decided during the second meeting, Shikamaru greets the Sand Sibling goodbye before they left. Temari teases Shikamaru again saying that he can call them for help if he needs it and then calls him, "Mr. Crybaby". During the Chūnin Exam, Shikamaru and Temari is in charge for the first phrase of the Chūnin Exam and they watches the exam together. Omakes *During the omake after episode 75, Shikamaru and his sensei, Asuma plan to rename the name of the series. When Asuma tells Shikamaru that Naruto Shippuden will now be called Asuma Shippuden, Shikamaru reject his idea and tells Asuma that it should be called Shikamaru Shippuden. Then the title Shikamaru Shippuden appeared with two silhouettes: Shikamaru and Temari, facing each other. Movies 'Naruto Shippuden the Movie' Temari and Shikamaru can be seen together at the end of the movie. Video Games In the games Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Generations, 3 and Revolution, they have their own team title called "Chunin Exam Servisors". Although the title it's not love related, some fans say that the fact that they have their own title may support their closeness. 'Naruto Shippuden:Legends: Akatsuki Rising' Sakura advises Temari to slow it down as she is not fully recovered yet. Temari comments she cannot just stay around and do nothing as she heard Shikamaru is back from a mission. Sakura then insinuates that Temari is in love with Shikamaru, much to Temari's dismay. 'Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2' Friendship Event In a chat between Naruto, Shikamaru, Temari and Konohamaru, Naruto stops outside the dumpling shop and run into Temari, Shikamaru and Konohamaru. Inside the dumpling shop, they talked about why Konohamaru refers Temari as "Temari-sensei" as Shikamaru explains that she was filling in for Iruka-sensai back when Sasuke left the village. When Naruto ask Temari is she paying for the dumpling, Temari said to Naruto that Shikamaru was paying it because he messed up the documents for the chunnin exam and he should have gotten his pay docked but she is being nice to him by keeping it a secret and let him pass. After the meals, when Temari said to Konohamaru that she wanted to see how much he have improved, Shikamaru claims that Temari really is a nice teacher and leave. Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Survival Mode Shikamaru and Temari are paired together in the Romantic Premonition Cup which contains the couples of the Naruto universe. They are fought first before SaiIno, Sasusaku and Naruhina. Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Temari and Tenten have a fight and at one point Tenten attacks Temari by using photos of her and Shikamaru. Lee demands to know her relationship with Shikamaru, saying that that they are together too much for something not to be happening between them. In chapter 22 of the manga, a magic scroll with a jutsu designed to make people fall in love with the first person they see, ends up loose in Konoha. Shikamaru, who was already with Temari, picks it up and falls in love with her. He becomes romantic and spells out the word "love" to her with his shadow. He then tells her that a man shouldn't let go off his women and takes her by the hand. When the jutsu is broken, Shikamaru seems more embarrassed than horrified like Ino, Tenten, Neji, and Kiba were over their targets of the love scroll. ShikaTema in Pop Culture 'Real World' *In 2015, Japan Animate Store has a six-month campaign where they use anime couples each month to promote Naruto stuff. ShikaTema, SaiIno, ChouKarui, AsuKure, NaruHina, and SasuSaku are the six of Naruto couples being used to promote Naruto stuff at Japan Animate Store around that time. Books, Comics, Manga and Magazines * In an edition of Otomedia magazine, the couples of the Naruto series had a section suggesting what made them all such harmonious couples. For Shikamaru and Temari, it was stated that Temari makes a good wife as she is a strong and diligent personality for the more lazy and relaxed Shikamaru. Category:Unofficial Category:Couples involving Shikamaru Category:Couples involving Temari Category:Canon Couples Category:Konoha+Sand